


My Life isn't A Shojo Manga

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Cliche, Like shojo manga cliche, Love Confessions, M/M, Randomness, Stay Strong Mama Swan, Tattoos, tags updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Confession in a library. From a stranger with lots of piercings and tattoo, to a nerd who sacrificed his weekend to study more.
Shirabu swore his life wasn't a cliche shojo manga story.





	1. How to Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is inspired by this amazing work! Credit to the awesome artist~

**i. Confession**

“I like you.”

 

Shirabu blinked for a few times, making sure he heard it right. He raised his head from the book he had been reading, finding a tall blond in leather jacket standing before him. A black tattoo of something Shirabu couldn’t see fully peeked from his shirt’s collar, reaching up to behind his earlobe. His ears were pierced too, Shirabu realized, two on the left and one on another.

 

The unknown guy cleared his throat, waking Shirabu from his daze.

 

“Oh, um.” Shirabu was speechless. It wasn’t everyday occurrence someone you didn’t know confessed to you. The location was cliché (in a library, empty from visitors other than those who would gladly sacrifice their weekend to study more), the situation was even more so. A punk-looking guy confessed to a nerdy bookworm? God, how many shojo manga had Shirabu read lately?

 

Fortunately, the stranger smiled in assurance. “It’s okay, you don’t need to reply right away.” He held out his hand, in which Shirabu awkwardly shook, still in surprise of being confessed out of the blue. “Kawanishi Taichi, nice to finally talk to you.”

 

Uh—“Er, Shirabu Kenjirou. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Shirabu Kenjirou,” Kawanishi echoed, hand floating in the air even after Shirabu released it. For a while, he looked like going to say something, but chose to keep his mouth shut and smiled again. “That’s all I want to say. I’ll take my leave now, sorry for disturbing you.” And then he walked away, hands in jeans pocket, leaving Shirabu dumbfounded alone.

 

Exactly five minutes later—

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Shirabu muttered to himself, eyes as round as cups and eyebrows furrowing deep. He quickly got up to his feet, half-running toward the exit, praying mentally to be able to catch Kawanishi before he disappeared for good.

 

His prayer fell into deaf ears, it seemed.

* * *

  **ii. ID**

Yahaba stared at him as if Shirabu was growing another head. “Pardon me, but did you just—“ The puffy-haired brunet threw his hair in the air, exasperation showing clear on his face. Shirabu couldn’t blame him for feeling so. He was frustrated too at himself, kind of. He kept silent and let Yahaba said something gibberish, returning his attention to his phone. It wasn’t until Yahaba coughed hard Shirabu noticed that his roommate was actually asking him: “Are you sure you didn’t recognize him? Not even his face? From somewhere distant in the past, maybe?”

 

Shirabu groaned, closing his eyes and resting his head on the table. “I told you I had never met him before! And he said ‘nice to finally talk to you’, which mean that was the first time I talked to him!” And now he was whining. Dear Lord. “Ugh, forget it. I’m acting bratty now. I’ll just pretend it never happened and—“

 

“But he said he will wait for your answer right?” Yahaba interrupted, in which he succeed at making Shirabu gritted his teeth and shot Yahaba his deadliest glare. “Shut the fuck up, Yahaba Shigeru. Can’t you see I’m trying to stay calm?”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Please, as if you’re actually that calm under that façade of yours. I’ve known you for almost eight years, Shirabu Kenjirou, don’t you ever think that façade will work on me.”

 

“Why are we still friend until now?”

 

“Because apparently, there is this saying about ‘birds of a feather flock together’ and people thought we are twins separated at birth,” Yahaba shrugged, “Maybe because we know we are both too salty to befriend other people. Maybe because other people can’t stand our saltiness. Who knows.”

 

Shirabu found himself agreeing silently. What’s with these people concluding Yahaba and him were siblings in the first place… “Just because we’re both prettier than average boys doesn’t mean we need to be blood-related,” he grumbled in annoyance. That got Yahaba snorting loud and unattractively. “Prettier than average boys, god, Kenjirou, you’re purely made of salt…”

 

At that, Shirabu frowned. “If I were 100% made of salt, then what are you made of?”

 

Yahaba smiled (not so) innocently and (not too) cutely. “Why, of sugar and salt, of course. You know I can actually act sweet when it’s needed~” Then he winked. Seductively, mind you, at Shirabu. Obviously, the other brunet shivered.

 

Ignorant to Shirabu’s internal attempt to do brain-bleaching, Yahaba—still in his cutesy mode, smiling sweet as sugar and whatnot—folded his arms neatly on the table and began his questioning. “So, this guy confessed to you at the library, am I right?”

 

It was Shirabu’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Cliché, right out of shojo manga. Next question, please.”

 

“And he only told you his name before vanishing like a ghost.”

 

“Yup, he did.”

 

“And his name is…?”

 

“Kawanishi Taichi, if I heard it right,” Shirabu answered, too calm for someone who was shocked after getting confession from stranger. Yahaba nodded to himself, reaching out to his phone and unlocking it. “Kawanishi Taichi, eh? Let’s see if you guys have any mutual friends…”

 

“You aren’t going to tell the group chat about this,” Shirabu deadpanned. Yahaba ignored it, to no one’s surprise. Shirabu’s left eye twitched when Yahaba’s smile widened. It twitched even more when his own phone beeped, signaling a notification from the group chat they were in. There were more notifications following after, which meant someone else was online and saw the message Yahaba typed as soon as it was posted.

 

Good news? Someone actually knew who the hell this Kawanishi Taichi guy was.

 

Bad news?

 

Yahaba laughed as Shirabu hit his head repeatedly against the table. “Of course Oikawa-san will recognize the name. As expected from Mr. Super Popular like him.”

 

“Just kill me already, Shigeru.”

 

“Nah, not in the mood. Read his answer first, will you?”

* * *

**iii. The Group Chat**

_01.15 PM_

**Creampuff head:** Breaking news!

**Creampuff head:**  s/o confessed to our resident salty prince this morning

**Creampuff head:**  the problem is he doesn’t even know who that guy was

**Creampuff head:**  does the name ‘Kawanishi Taichi’ ring a bell?

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** AAAAH CONGRATS TO SALTY PRINCE

**Trashykawa Tofu:** FINALLY A KNIGHT IN SHINY ARMOR MADE HIS APPEARANCE

**Trashykawa Tofu:** TO REMOVE THE CURSE AND MAKE U HUMAN AGAIN

**Trashykawa Tofu:** BLESS HIM

**Trashykawa Tofu:** Oh and btw I do know him

**Trashykawa Tofu:** He’s from ur neighboring department, same major as Tetsu-chan and Iwa-chan

**Trashykawa Tofu:** Same year as u guys

**Trashykawa Tofu:** Iwa-chan has his contact number if u need it 

 

**Creampuff head:** As expected from Oikawa-san

**Creampuff head:** Your username tho

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** Aw, don’t mind it

**Trashykawa Tofu:** It’s only Iwa-chan  <3

 

**Salty prince:** why am I not surprised (-_-)

**Salty prince:** anyway

**Salty prince:** PM me, please?

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** OMG YAHABA-CHAN

**Trashykawa Tofu:** DID YOU SEE IT

**Trashykawa Tofu:** SHIRABU-CHAN ASKING SO NICELY

 

**Creampuff head:** HE’S BLUSHING

**Creampuff head:** _sent a picture._

**Creampuff head:** I WANNA MEET THIS KAWANISHI GUY ALREADY

 

**Salty prince:** both of u

**Salty prince:**  kindly shut the fuck up


	2. Mama Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu turned back to see Semi, eyes pleading and not releasing his grip on Semi’s wrist. 
> 
> Semi face-palmed. “Okay, okay, I understand. Stop it with that gosling eyes, you tricky brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Shirabu being Mama Boy. wellMamaSwan'sboyitiscough

** iv. Mama Swan’s Advice **

“Shirabu, if you’re trying to burn down your phone with your glare only, I’m sure it won’t work as you wish.”

 

Shirabu didn’t even try to tell the otherwise. He was too occupied with the contact displayed on his phone screen; a contact he got from Oikawa yesterday and hadn’t put into use yet until now.

 

Semi sighed. “It’s because of that puffy-haired duo, isn’t it?”

 

“Oikawa-san gave me his contact number,” Shirabu said, not looking at Semi. “But I haven’t got anything to say as a proper answer.” Another pause. “I don’t even know what I feel toward him. What do you think should I do, Semi-san?”

 

“And you’re asking me because…?”

 

“You’re practically my surrogate mother at this point, Mama Swan.”

 

Semi made a face at that. Shirabu was having none of it. “So tell me. Do I have to reject him, or do I have to make an attempt to know him better?”

 

Pinching his throbbing head, Semi sighed that spoke of long suffering. “Whatever makes you happy, Shirabu, whatever it is…”

 

Shirabu smacked his shoulder, frowning slightly at the lack of attention. “Don’t give me that crap. I’m asking you nicely here.”

 

“I don’t—hell, why don’t you try to find out more about him before thinking of rejecting him right away?” Semi ruffled his own hair, his headache slowly getting more painful as the clock ticked. “The Engineering Department isn’t that far from here. Just go there and do me a favor, will you?”

 

Unexpectedly, Shirabu whined. Semi had to make sure he wasn’t imagining things when he heard that obviously whining sound. He had to hold back the incoming snort as he realized Shirabu was pouting. Shirabu Kenjirou, (as quoted by Yahaba) the resident Salty Prince, pouted like a scolded child.

 

What date was it today? “Wait a sec, I need to capture this moment and post it to the group chat for posterity…”

 

“Semi-san, I’m being serious here.”

 

“Yep, don’t change your expression, hold on for a moment—“

 

“Dear god, Semi-san—“

 

Semi chuckled at the face he successfully captured. “Perfect. Now the world will see the hidden side beneath that reserved façade. I’m sure those puffy-haired duo will be glad to spread this photo around.”

 

Shirabu stared at the ceiling exasperatedly.

 

Someone save him already.

* * *

 

** v. Finding Kawanishi **

Approximately half an hour later, Semi found himself being dragged by his underclassman to the neighboring department with a human version of Cheshire Cat as their tour guide. He kept silent as Shirabu and Kuroo Tetsurou chatted lively, already surrendering to his fate and was too tired to say anything else.

 

“Kawanishi, huh? Cool guy, scary outside but a softie inside.” Kuroo smirked. “Good taste, Shirabu. I don’t know your preference lies on the bad boy type.”

 

“It’s not like that, Kuroo-san,” Shirabu replied, as deadpan as he could, “I’m just doing research. I mean, observation.” He wanted to say something more, but Semi stopped walking and pulled Shirabu’s hand so that he would stop too. Both Kuroo and Shirabu blinked, surprised to find Semi dazed with his left hand pointing at a certain someone. “Tell me if I’m wrong,” he deadpanned, “But isn’t that the guy you’re looking for?”

 

Io and behold, right at the place where Semi was pointing to, there was a familiar blond in loose white shirt sleeping under a tree, a leather jacket folded and used as makeshift pillow.

 

Shirabu’s face went blank immediately, recognizing this kind of scene from somewhere else. Flatly he muttered, “My life isn’t a shojo manga, and that’s all of it.”

 

Kuroo burst out laughing. With shaky hands, he shoved Shirabu until said brunet was one step closer toward the place Kawanishi was napping on. Grinning, the dark-haired man waved his hands as he cheered, “Good luck deciding your judgment, Your Majesty~”

 

Shirabu turned back to see Semi, eyes pleading and not releasing his grip on Semi’s wrist.

 

Semi face-palmed. “Okay, okay, I understand. Stop it with that gosling eyes, you tricky brat.”

 

Kuroo’s laughter was louder than before. Shirabu ignored him and pulled Semi, half-shouting farewell to the bordering hysteric upperclassman.

 

Semi’s shoulder slumped.

 

Being a mother hen was never an easy job. How Sugawara managed to take care of four loud baby crows at once, it would always be a mystery to Semi.

 

Well, the mystery of Sugawara’s patience aside, he had a troubled gosling to take care about for now…

* * *

 

** vi. Reality **

“Kawanishi-san.”

 

_Who the hell is it?_

 

“Kawanishi-san, wake up.”

 

_What do you want?_

 

“Kawanishi-san, wakie wakie up up—“

 

Kawanishi groaned, rolling so that his back was facing the uninvited guest. “I’m trying to sleep here, damnit, can’t you see I’m sleep deprived…” Kawanishi knew he was grumbling, but hell if he cared. He didn’t even get a chance to sleep last night with those assignments piling around and multiplying itself.

 

There was a loud sighing. “Kawanishi-san, you said that you’re waiting for an answer. Yesterday at library, remember?”

 

Kawanishi was instantly wide-awake. He got up into sitting position, long legs crossed and hand rubbing his right eye. Once he could see everything clearly, Shirabu Kenjirou’s amused face greeted him next to a snorting someone. Someone that Kawanishi didn’t know who he was, but recognized that appearance somehow…

 

“Uh, are you here to reject me?” Kawanishi mumbled, looking dejected as ever. Shirabu blinked rapidly. “What—what the—? Rejecting you? No, I’m not—“

 

“Then why are you bringing another guy with you?” Kawanishi was sulking; he knew the fact himself. However, he couldn’t resist himself to do so. Yesterday was the first confession he ever made, and it ended up with him being heart-broken like this. It hurt, you see. It was a good thing Kawanishi wasn’t a crybaby, unlike a certain someone he knew from Tokyo…

 

Shirabu covered his face with both of his palms, muttering something under his breath that Kawanishi couldn’t understand. The person Shirabu brought with him was coughing, torn between wanting to laugh and shaking his head in frustration. An imaginary giant question mark appeared above Kawanishi’s head. _What in the world is going on here?_

 

Done calming himself down, Shirabu put a hand on Kawanishi’s shoulder, his expression serious and gloomy. “Kawanishi-san, I want you to meet my practically-surrogate-mother, Semi Eita.” Turning back to this Semi guy, Kawanishi’s confusion went unnoticed by Shirabu. “Hey, Mama Swan! Stop laughing and introduce yourself to your soon to be surrogate son in law, will you?”

 

_What the heck._


	3. ~The End~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…is this that kind of meeting where the boyfriend gets judged by the parents?”

** vii. Meeting the Parent **

Mama Swan— _Semi  Eita, isn’t it?_ —was hiccupping, his shoulder shaking as he held out his hand to Kawanishi. “Pleased to meet you—hic.”

 

Kawanishi, still dumbfounded from the realization that he wouldn’t get rejected on his first attempt at confessing, shook the offered hand stiffly. “Um, pleased to meet you too. So,” Kawanishi turned his attention to Shirabu, who was now crouching beside him with chin rested between his knees, “You’re bringing him here because…?”

 

“Because he isn’t brave enough to come here alone, thus dragging me with him.” Semi nodded to himself in satisfication, ignoring Shirabu’s glare. “And being a Mama Boy he is, he wants me to help him on deciding his answer.”

 

That didn’t help easing Kawanishi’s confusion.

 

“…is this that kind of meeting where the boyfriend gets judged by the parents?” Kawanishi asked Shirabu again, emotionless yet deeply confused. Shirabu nodded calmly, trying hard to keep his face straight when he replied, “Yeah, exactly that kind of meeting. Please get used to his presence, Semi-san is that type of parents who loves to fuss over their children.”

 

“Hence the Mama Swan nickname,” was said as flat as possible. Semi’s indignant complain went unheard in the background.

 

“Hence the nickname,” Shirabu echoed, the corner of his lip starting to curl upwards. He was beginning to like this guy.

 

Kawanishi hummed, finally understanding what Shirabu meant. He turned to Semi again, silencing the older guy with his serious look. Both Shirabu and Semi blinked in surprise when the blond stood, towering over Semi before he bowed (perfectly in 90 degree angle) and said, “Please give me your blessing to date your son,” in a rather loud voice.

 

There was an awkward silence as other students’ attentions were focused on them.

 

From where he sat, Shirabu saw someone he knew too well recording this scene while grinning widely. That’s why got up to his feet and bolted toward a shrieking Oikawa (“SALTY PRINCE IS GOING TO KILL ME IWA-CHAN SAVE ME!”), screaming, “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SENDING THAT TO THE GROUP CHAT, OIKAWA TOORU!” on top of his lungs.

 

Kawanishi was left astounded.

 

Semi was so fucking exhausted.

* * *

  **viii. And So The News Spread**

_02.00 PM_

**Sugary:** So

**Sugary:** I heard that s/o confessed to Shirabu

**Sugary:** What’s your gosling’s answer, Semi?

 

**Semi-E:** They’re officially dating

**Semi-E:** Gave em my blessing

 

**KittyK:** Congrats to Shirabu, then

 

**Creampuff head:** Yay!

**Creampuff head:** Finally!

**Creampuff head:** someone to share Salty Prince’s dirty lil secrets with!

 

**Salty Prince:** thank u, Kozume

**Salty Prince:** but not to you, creampuff head

**Salty Prince:** don’t u fucking dare

**Salty Prince:** leave Taichi out of ur scheme

**Salty Prince:** he’s innocent

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** UWA

**Trashykawa Tofu:** first name already?

 

**Salty Prince:** Oikawa-san, I’m telling Iwaizumi-san who deleted his ex’s contact number

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** I humbly apologize for my past mistakes, Your Majesty

 

**Salty Prince:** Delete the video

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** that, I’m afraid, I cannot comply

**Trashykawa Tofu:** mine was deleted by Iwa-chan

**Trashykawa Tofu:** however

 

**KittyK:** are you talking about that video Kuroo sent to every contact in his phone?

 

**Salty Prince:** Kozume

**Salty Prince:** can u do me a favor?

**Salty Prince:** can u tell ur bf to prepare himself to die early?

 

**KittyK:** will do.

 

**Sugary:** Semi

**Sugary:** your gosling’s acting weird

 

**Semi-E:** Nah, just being himself

**Semi-E:** I’ll prepare a speech for Kuroo’s funeral then

 

**Sugary:** what

 

**KittyK:** I’ll supply you with whatever you need

 

**Sugary:** Kenma, it’s your bf

**Sugary:** don’t you love Kuroo?

 

**KittyK:** I do love him

**KittyK:** but he’s annoying most of times

**KittyK:** so yeah

 

**Semi-E:** And I’m preparing for Oikawa’s too

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** HEY

**Trashykawa Tofu:** I’M ALIVE HERE

 

**Salty Prince:** u won’t be

**Salty Prince:** say goodbye to Iwaizumi-san already

**Salty Prince:** I’m coming after u

**Salty Prince:** prepare for ur demise, Trashykawa Tofu

 

**Semi-E:** yep

**Semi-E:** I’m preparing speeches for two funerals

**Semi-E:** Suga, can you lend me a hand?

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** AAAAAH

**Trashykawa Tofu:** I’M TELLING KAWANISHI

**Trashykawa Tofu:** WHY DID HE FALL FOR U IN THE 1ST PLACE?!

 

**Salty Prince:** who cares

**Salty Prince:** tell him as you like

**Salty Prince:** he won’t believe suspicious guy like u

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** YAHABA-CHAN HELP

 

**Creampuff head:** I’ll take my leave now

**Creampuff head:** these piles of homeworks won’t finish themselves

**Creampuff head:** they’re multiplying

**Creampuff head:** bye2

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** HOW DARE U

**Trashykawa Tofu:** KENMA-CHAN!

**Trashykawa Tofu:** SUGA

**Trashykawa Tofu:** ANYONE?

**Trashykawa Tofu:** WHERE’S AKAASHI ASDFGHJKL

 

**Salty Prince:** Akaashi’s too busy to deal with ur problem

**Salty Prince:** let him rest

**Salty Prince:** I’ll help u to rest in peace too

 

**Sugary:** farewell, Oikawa

**Sugary:** nice knowing you

 

**Trashykawa Tofu:** I’M NOT DEAD YET

**Trashykawa Tofu:** HEY

 

**Semi-E:** stfu damnit

**Semi-E:** Shirabu

**Semi-E:** go take him away him already

 

**Salty Prince:** now that Mama Swan has given his blessing

**Salty Prince:** u re dead for real

 

**Sugary:** wait

**Sugary:** you’re actually waiting for Semi’s permission? 

* * *

** ix. The Reason **

Shirabu turned off his phone after Sugawara’s comment popped up.

 

Kawanishi looked entertained. “What’s wrong? Your friends teasing you?”

 

“Tell me you can’t read mind.”

 

“I can read your expression.”

 

Shirabu covered his face with both of his hands. Kawanishi chuckled in pure amusement. “Why are you hiding your face, they’re pretty to look at.”

 

“Taichi, shut up.”

 

“Ah, I see. You’re blushing.”

 

“Taichi. Shut. Up.”

 

“Your ice cream is melting.”

 

As expected, Shirabu’s face when he pulled his hands was adorned with faint red dust. Kawanishi had to suppress the urge to pinch the brunet’s cheek. After finishing his ice cream, Shirabu finally voiced what bothered his mind since a while ago. “Say, Taichi. Why did you fall for me? Is it because my face only?”

 

Kawanishi blinked. “I’m not aware that I’m dating a narcissist.”

 

“I’m not a narcissist,” Shirabu said, playing with his bangs. “I’m just being aware of my pretty face, thank you.”

 

Kawanishi snorted. Shirabu pinched his waist. “Okay, the reason why I fell for you, isn’t it? I’m telling you, so please stop pinching my waist it hurts—“

 

They stopped walking. Shirabu looked at him, eager to hear Kawanishi’s answer yet managed to retain his cool. Kawanishi inhaled deeply. “The reason why I fell for you at the first sight is…”

 

Shirabu stopped breathing unconsciously.

 

Two seconds, three seconds, four seconds…

 

“…because of your bangs.”

 

Shirabu dropped his half-finished ice cream, blank eyes staring at Kawanishi in disbelief.

 

The blond in black leather jacket nodded seriously. “Yeah, your bangs. Your bangs it is. I saw you at last year’s opening ceremony, walking alone under cherry blossom trees and reading something on your phone. I remember that there was wind blowing, and your bangs were blown by it.” His lips curled into smile, clearly reminiscing about the first time he fell in love. He kept on talking, oblivious to Shirabu’s teary eyes and gloomy face.

 

“And then—wait, are you actually crying?”

 

“Taichi, we’re breaking up.”

 

“Wait, no, I’m just kidding—hey, Kenjirou! Hey, wait, I’m just joking! Kenjirou! Don’t go!”

* * *

**[ _end_ ]**

* * *

  **[ _extra_ ]**

* * *

  **x. The Real Reason**

**Semi**

_05.00 PM_

So

You made Shirabu cry

On your first date

 

**Taichi**

_05.05 PM_

I teased him, Semi-san

Please don’t kill me

 

**Semi**

_05.06 PM_

Explain

 

**Taichi**

_05.08 PM_

He asked why I fell for him

Told him it’s because of his bangs

 

**Semi**

_05.09 PM_

wtf

tell me you’re lying

 

**Taichi**

_05.10 PM_

:)

I lied to him, all right

That’s not why I fell for him

 

**Semi**

_05.13 PM_

He’s still sobbing in my room

Do I have to tell him you’re lying or not?

Don’t laugh at my suffering, Taichi

 

**Taichi**

_05.17 PM_

Please do tell him

That I fell because he has such beautiful laugh when he plays with rabbits

And for his kind heart and his hobby of bully-hunting in grade school

And also for saving me in the past

(and I’m sorry for laughing)

 

**Semi**

_05.24 PM_

God u re a sap

This is smth straight out from shojo manga damnit

 

**Taichi**

_05.25 PM_

Is this still Semi-san?

 

Shirabu bit his lower lip, face buried on Semi’s comfortable bed to hide his reddening face. Semi could practically see steams coming out from his ears. Shaking his head, Semi muttered, “You’re burning yourself to death, Shirabu.”

 

“But he—“

 

“Yeah, he’s a sap. Yeah, he’s really in love with you. Now stop whining and use your own phone to talk to Taichi, damn it.”

 

Shirabu returned Semi’s phone to its rightful owner without raising his head.

 

**Semi**

_05.30 PM_

That was Shirabu

He snatched my phone

Now that he’s stopped crying, go save him before he dies from embarrassment.

 

**Taichi**

_05.33 PM_

OK

Thank you, Semi-san.

* * *

** xi. One Last Cliché **

_09.40 PM_

**AkaashiK:** Semi-san

**AkaashiK:** you ok there?

 

**Semi-E:** don’t worry

**Semi-E:** I’ll live

 

**AkaashiK:** don’t lie

 

**Semi-E:** (=A=)~

**Semi-E:** I’m strong, Akaashi

**Semi-E:** Heartbreak won’t kill me easily

 

**Creampuff head:** must be hard for you

**Creampuff head:** someone you have a crush on dating another guy

**Creampuff head:** poor mama swan

 

**Semi-E:** stfu, Yahaba

 

**AkaashiK:** I agree with Yahaba though

 

**Semi-E:** Akaashi no

 

**AkaashiK:** Akaashi yes

**AkaashiK:** and Semi-san

**AkaashiK:** I might have read Bokuto-san’s collection too much but

 

**Semi-E:** don’t say it

**Semi-E:** I know already

**Semi-E:** the phrase is now forbidden

 

**Creampuff head:** which phrase?

**Creampuff head:** ‘something straight out of shojo manga’?

 

**Semi-E:** I’m showing Mad Dog your photos without make up

 

**Creampuff head:** now we know where Kenjirou’s habit of threatening people with their darkest secret comes from

**Creampuff head:** anyway

**Creampuff head:** stay strong, Mama Swan

 

Semi sniffled, wiping his tears with tissue.

 

_Yeah. Something straight from shojo manga indeed it is…_

* * *

**[ _really the end_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU VERY MUCH AAAA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH /virtualhug 
> 
> tbh I never expect this fic to get kudos and comments (and bookmarked too) www Anyway, thank you for giving kudos, leaving comments, and bookmarking this fic! XD I hope you enjoy that last part; cliche to the end cough.
> 
> last but not least, happy birthday to Mama Swan a.k.a Semi Eita! Wish you all the best~ (and I have nothing to celebrate his birthday with asdfghjkl)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
